There is known a connector connecting a pipe. For example, in Patent Document 1, the pipe is connected to the connector only by inserting the pipe into the connector. Specifically, a lock member mounted on a connector main body is locked in a standby position wherein the pipe can be inserted into the connector main body. By inserting the pipe, the aforementioned locking into the connector main body is released, so that the lock member moves into a connected position so as to prevent the pipe from coming out.